she hated this job she really did
by bretnorris0
Summary: Octavia Ember hated her life. she felt nothing but darkness and hate . now being forced to take care of a girl who has no proper education will this exprince changer her life. or will she never find joy? self harm,ptsd,messed up things FEM OC X Octavia Ember beta reader wanted
1. Chapter 1

she hated this job. she really did. she just wanted to chill at home and watch anime. well "cartoons" as she would put it. her team mates like to poke fun at her. she was the out cast of her team. her name was Octavia Ember. she didn't really have a great past. had an abusive dad, mother killed her self right in front of her being the only Faunus lover on the team.  
being the only one who like game's anime and "nerdy" things being the only one who is a know lesbian. she was alone

this was going through her head as she and her team were on a mission to hunt down all Grimm in the jungle not far from vacuo. she was the weakest on her team. she got a lot of shit from her team but today they didn't have time to give her shit cause they where on a mission. her thoughts gave the Grimm there position. their was heard and hoard's of beowolfs. she stabbed her dagger in the chest of a wolf and finally elbowed one right behind her. Dew her friend was chopping them in half. spinning the spear and cutting the heads off of several wolfs. her other two team mates taking care of the Grimm.  
she turned around and was smacked by a beowolf sending her down to the ground . she was about to get up but the wolf got on top of her. his droll all over her face. he put his paw into the air...the red eyes and cold breath she could feel both. the eyes of death looking right at her and the cold damp breath form the wolf  
ready to swing ready to hit her a hit that ..would kill her.

they say that when your about to die. your life would flash right before your eyes. it was kind of right. she had one flashback that popped into her mind.

 _flashback_

"YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH" _said a man who was clearly drunk. He had a wife beater on and short messy greasy blond hair. it looked like he didn't shave for 5 weeks and bottle of whisky in his left hand. the girl red head was on the ground rubbing her now redden cheek. it was going to leave a large bruise. his breath had the scent of booze and cigarettes. she was crying right in front of him and he got more mad and kicked her in the stomach._ ….

 _"your going to be nothing but trash. nothing but a waste. the reason why maple jumped"_

flash back end

'hes right' she thought she didn't try to grab her dagger.

she closed her eyes ready to meet her maker all her thoughts running through her head. she was scared. but she. was happy. she didn't have to be bullied. abused. getting threats. the idea of her dying made her happy. she had a tear falling down her cheek...a tear of joy. but next thing she knew she saw the beowolfs head. and body now two separate objects.  
she saw a tan girl with long lack hair with orange tips on her bangs. she was also a Faunus . her body had nothing but scars some small but there was a large on right on her stomach and her back. tiger ears. her ears where of orange and black. she was wearing a fur bra and panties covering her chest and thighs. her sword was black and was pretty thick and had red and yellow strip on its blood grove.  
Octavia open her eyes to the girl holding her hand up to help her . Dew was to busy fighting the Grimm to focus on the red head took the girls hand and she helped her get up.  
"um thank you" Octavia said the girl smiled "hey wow your a person i aint seen on in" the girl tried to count "a bit" she said. the other two team mates ran signaling the girls to retreat. Octavia and Dew ran with the tiger right behind them. the Grimm chasing them. "soooo why are you guys running?" this made the team leader raise an eye brown. but didn't answer her. there was a bulk head landing right in front of them. as all 5 girls ran inside it. all of them panting but the tiger. " ok soooooo who let a animal on bored?" the girl with gray hair said. most of the people laughed. but the red head. there was a teacher on bored. the teacher had long brown hair. white skirt with a pink sundress. she had pink sun glasses on and a bottle of beer in her hand. she was also wore brown sandals "ah good job girls" she said drinking form the bottle. "you found the objective" this made the girl turn around. the girl with purple hair spoke "what do you mean objective i thought this was to clear out some Grimm" she said this and the teacher was still drinking her beer. "nope" she said popping the p."this is all classified stuff so listen up. see this girl is your real objective. i cant say why ok? so no question or you get detention" she said this made everyone on bored groan. Octavia turned around to speak to the girl "so im Octavia what's your name?" she said very shy. the girl tilted her head. Gwen spoke up first

"that's when you tell someone your name" she said in a very rude manner.

she didn't like the Faunus. just like Dew and Nebula "ummm whats a name?" she asked tilting her head. this shocked everyone. "god she dumb as a bag of hammers" "What's hammer?" everyone smacked her heads "well to let you all know" the teacher spoke "she had no proper education." everyone turned around everyone could tell this is going to be a long trip. "oh one more thing. the head master wants you guys to let her on your team." this is going to me a long long trip. the team made a landing safely at the school it was very large and it had a lot of students walking around . they where greeted by a girl with long black hair and a work dress "ah i see you made it back." "yes headmaster" they all said but the nameless girl. "ah glad you found her. now sense she wont know about the rules of school and society. so who wants to take the role to teach her and be her care taker. I want updates on her progress." dew, Nebula, and Gwen stepped back making Octavia the person with the role

the team made it to there room with the Faunus girl. they had open the door and the Faunus girl didn't know to how to react. she saw that there was a tv and pointed to it "what that?" she asked Octavia answered all her questions "a T.V" she looked around "whats that?" "a bed" "that?" "a blanket" "th-" "ok whats with all the dam questions!" Dew yelled at the tiger and she looked at her

"oh i lived in jungle sense young never lived out". she said.. the team got annoyed and knew that Octavia had her hands full

"that explains the smell i thought it was cause of you being a dirty animal." everyone laughed at the joke but Octavia. "well she does smell i think she should take a shower" the red head said. "shower?" Octavia took her to the bath got a large onesie pj so that she can wear for the rest of the day. it was a onesie that looked like from one of her favorite anime. dragon ball z. it was modeled after goku's gi. "so take off your bra and pants and put this on" she said putting on the counter. the nameless girl looked at the bath and titled her head looking around. she pointed at the sink "whats that?" she pointed to it and Octavia sighed. she let the shower run and she told her to put her head on the water and the tiger did slowly not trusting the water. as she did her head was a bit wet. Octavia got hand full of shampoo and rubbed it on her head. after a good rub the red spoke. "now stay in the shower and clean your head off. ill tell you when your done." she said. she saw the girl take off the furred clothing and when in. Octavia blushing at this. as she got what to do slowly got in the shower Octavia left the and yelled.  
"be careful. the floor will be slippery" she said the other side of the door yelling. and leaving a sigh out of her mouth she could tell this is going to be a ruff time for her. Octavia could see that her team mates where relaxing. Octavia sat down on her bed rubbing her temples.

"SO" said Gwen. the gray headed girl was getting ready to go to bed.

"so what?" Octavia said dew had a smirk. "so what are we going to do with it"

this made Octavia mad by her friend calling her it.

'well SHES going to take a shower get something to eat and go to bed" Octavia said annoyed.

" sleeping in the closet" said Nebula. Octavia looked at her shocked but did not want to fight her on this.

later at night.

everyone was a sleep. the moon was full and the named less girl was sleeping in the closet. she was fine with it. cause she didn't understand that she was being treated poorly. Octavia on the other hand.. wasn't a sleep. she couldn't get any sleep all night. she was sad.

sad that she was alive

sad that she was saved

sad that she didn't get her face torn off by the claws of a beowolf

Octavia slowly and quietly walked in to the bath room and locked it. she turned on the light and looked under the dresser. she had a black bag that was her's

"saving kit" she called it but in reality it was two things. an aura drainer witched drained her aura to 0 and a razer..

Octavia looked at the merroir and was sweating. her eyes red and puffy from crying all night.

crying for being alone

crying cause her dad was right. she was useless.

 _"why don't you do it." nebula said in her head_

 _"what a fucking dyke" said dew_

 _"loser"said a student that goes to there school_

 _"nerd" said Gwen_

all the voices rushing in her mind telling her things. telling her the truth. how Octavia is a loser who cant do anything right

Octavia put the drainer wrist band on her wrist and her a little beep letting know its done draining and took the razer. she slowly lifted her shirt to see...cuts all over her body. some large some small. most being scabs and still fresh. some of the cute being scars. some deep cut's. she was shocked that she never had an infection witch made her mad sometimes. she thinks its cause of dew healing semblance. after every mission dew would heal everyone so it cleaned out her cut's. Octavia than took the razer to her gut and made a cut . from her breast slowly to her belly button. it hurt at first but felt...great. blood all over her body and the blade. oozing from the sides of the cut. she stopped and moved to her side now making a second cut.

a 3rd cut on her shoulder

and a fourth on her belly.

each cut she did represented the mess ups she made that day.

she heard the voices stop. and she might of been able to sleep. she put back on her red nightgown and cleaned up her mess. hoping to get some sleep.

she was wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia woke up the very next day. she was glad that the headmistress gave her team the day off. at least she should be. she woke up to the sound of Gwen's alarm. Gwen got up in her gray bra and panties. her hair was kind of a mess. as she got up she started to stretch. Gwen saw that her red head team mate was wide awake. this made her raised an eyebrow.  
"is everything ok?" she said. Octavia didn't know what to say. what is she gonna say? 'ya im fine. just want to end it and i don't have the guts to do it' she thought

"ya im fine" Octavia said. hoping to hide the sleep depravation but it failed and Gwen didn't by it and sat down at the foot of Octavia's bed and looked at Octavia. she didn't look back at her. "nightmares?" Gwen asked . Octavia was glad that she asked that. so she went for it. Gwen sighed and got ready to go for her morning run. she went into the closet. forgetting about the sleeping Faunus girl. the door managed to hit her head waking the girl up. with Gwen gone Octavia got up mad. she pretty much throw her blanket at dew whos bed now had a 2nd blanket. she saw the nameless girl awake rubbing her head...blood falling from her fore head. Octavia sighed and took the girl to get a her fore head checked out in the bath room. Octavia grabbed her hand and lead her to the bath room. she put a Band-Aid and put it on the deep cut that the door made. the girl wanted to play with it but got her hand slapped by Octavia. "don't touch" she said scolding the girl. she did what she was told. Octavia wanted to get some thing to eat but realized that she couldn't leave the girl alone.

she took the girl to the closet and sat down. it was tiny barely enough for the both of them. the Faunus girl was looking around at stuff she didn't know. you can tell she was doing this all night from the mess. she picked up one of dew's shoes "Whats this?"

" a shoe"

"this?"

" a book"

this went on for a while . than the two heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP. this scaring the wild girl. she went to try to hide behind Octavia but ending up hit her in the head with an elbow "ouch" the red head yelled out. next thing that they knew they saw Nebula on the other side with a smirk "i know you are a lesbian don't need to be in the closet you know" ok. Octavia had to give her that one that was funny. "hi nebuliea" the tiger said saying her name wrong . this made the girl mad. she said it wrong. "its NEBULA YOU DUMB ANIMAL" she said to the girl. the girl didn't realized she was being bullied . "oh um um uh" the girl tried to figure out what the word sorry was.

"oh what cat got your tong"  
"cat?" the girl said with a head tilt both girls sighed. "Octavia what the hell are you doing here" nebula asked. the girl sighed "Gwen woke up and hit her in the head caused her head to bleed so I took care of it. Also made she didn't play with it. all she's done so far is ask questions" nebula sighed. "the headmistress told us we are stuck with her and to come with a name for her" the leader said. "oh name me gets name?" her caretaker sighed. "well i was thinking tigress" Octavia said to the leader of there team and she texted the head mistress. the two saw the Faunus girl smiled at this "me tigress?" the red head sighed "yes" Tigress cheered super loud. this causing dew to wake up. "shut up!" she yelled and this made Tigress relaxed a bit

later.

the girls went for breakfast as soon as Gwen came back from her run. as the team showed there new member where to go Tigress asked. "breakfeast?" the girl asked. she was still wearing her pjs because the girl's didn't have any other clothes for the girl to wear.  
"its your first meal of the day" Octavia explained . "first meal ? day?" the girl said. making all of them smack there face .

team NDGO eat at a table by them self. "so tigress" Octavia said getting a book form a bag she took with them. "lets work on counting today!" she said with a fake smile. she hated this job. she really did. the tiger girl looked at her and frowned. she looked at Gwen. Gwen was eating a salad . stopped chewing. eating the good that was in her mouth  
"what?" she said to the tiger girl. Gwen didn't like that she pointed to her cheek "drip drip" she said causing The girl to rub her cheek finding a red spot on her finger ...it was blood. "oh my god. Gwen are you ok?" Dew asked and Gwen's eyes became wide. she ran. nebula was gonna yell at her to come back but tigress got up to chase her after Gwen left the room tigress got behind her and Gwen turned around to punch her in the face. "leave me alone !" Gwen kept hitting Tigresses face and tigress took the whole beating. tigress felt each hit on her cheek. she was not holding back. luckily there where no students by

"SKANK"

"BITCH"

"SLUT"

she yelled hitting her face hard as she can. you can see the tiger girls face getting a bit red till both girls heard a crack. blood dripping from tigresses nose. but she just got up and looked at Gwen and saw her teary eyes. "tigress cause clear drip drip?" Gwen knew what she was talking about. ..she was crying. she didnt know how to answer. so ..she lied "yes you did you dump cat. leave me alone" she said mad. at her self if anything. she wasn't mad at her new teammate. her eyes getting puffy and her anger boiled on the girl looked sadden by this and held her head in shame.  
"oh me tigress gone" she said. leaving Gwen looked at her as she slowly walked away...till she was gone..

 _flash back_

 _a man with short stubby black hair and brown eyes where wearing a work shirt. his knuckle face clearly enraged._  
 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW TEAM MATE AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" he said. she was on the floor. a little damaged but her aura made sure she didn't end up bleeding...just a cut in her cheek "but bab-" she try to say._  
 _"DONT BABE ME WE ARE DONE!" Gwen was there on the floor crying. her lover ,her best friend..._

 _gone_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Gwen saw that she was no better than ...him. she ran to see if she can say sorry to the girl. she ran to her team's room. she was looking around to see if she can find the tiger and she heard crying in the closet.  
Gwen slowly open the door to see yellow eyes in darkness. "tigress?" Gwen asked. all she can here form the wild girl  
"me bad me bad me bad . me do others drip drip" she said chatting to her self. this shocked didn't think she would ever see this side of her new team mate . boy was she wrong. and she had no clue on how to handle this problem that she caused  
"tigress." she said turning on the light. so Gwen can see her. she saw her ...shaking in fear. her hands on her knees rocking her self back and fourth. "me bad me bad me causes drip di-" she got cut off by Gwen yelling.  
"TIGRESS" the gray headed girl and she saw the tiger stopped shaking back and fourth. her whole body was still shaking though  
Gwen sat down next to her. "tigress. i i-" she got cut off. "drip drips bad. me cause. me bad" she said back to rocking back and fourth again. "tigress why does me crying effect you so much?" the tiger looked at her with a head tilt and Gwen sighed "why does drip drip effect you so much?" "drip drip is bad drip drip make me bad for making other do clear drip drip " she said. Gwen could hear. no feel the pain in her voice. Gwen needed to speak to her.

"tigress. cause I drip drip isn't a bad thing" she said with a smile. the girl was about to talk back but Gwen stopped her before she could "look tigress. im sorry for yelling at you. i was wrong. i had a ruff day. its not your fault that i drip dripped" she said to the tiger and she looked at her and stopped crying a bit "not me fault" she said to Gwen and she smiled at her "no tigress its not just." she sighed knowing tigress will not understand a word she was going to say "my boyfriend. hes ...not a kind person. i loved him back when he was sweet and ..caring but ever sense he got addicted to...things he started to make sure i didn't tell anyone and when i made friends he got mad..." she began to cry in front of the girl "and when i told him about you today he got mad." tigress was petting her like a pet. this shocked the gray hair girl "pet pet better right?" she said the gray girl smiled. "ya." She said, her and the tiger went back to the table. the table was about to leave to look for them but they saw the two girls a little red eyed.  
"where the hell did you two go!" Octavia said. Gwen folded her sat down with Ocativa giving tigress the food that she left behind. she picked up a spoon and played with it. she started to poke the prime ribs she had.

"hey tigress" Gwen said getting the girl to look at her . Gwen picked up her spoon slowly and dipping in her apple sause witch tigress had as well. tigress copying the action. as Gwen put the Sause in the spoon slowly to the her mouth. the spoon inside of it. it was Slightly sweet but balanced with tartness. Fresh-tasting, like it came from crisp tree-picked apple it was Smooth but not so thin that it's closer to apple juice than sauce.

the girl looked at it and smiled to gwen.

"yum meat" she said. dew raised an eyebrow.

"ummm ya sure" she said.

later that night

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" tigress said very happily . it took all night but Octavia finally did it she got her to count to 10 . she hated this she really did. tigress was happy and made Octavia think that she lived in that jungle her whole life. "yawwww tigress did count" she said with a smiled. "gewnnnnnn" she said jumping in place . Dew and Nebula went to train . Gwen smiled at her and closed her eyes "good job!" she said giving her new friend praise. this made tigress smiled and for some reason made Octavia blush but no one saw it  
Octavia sighed "so what happen with you and tigrress you like now?" faunus she said. she had this debt with her team mates so many times about how the faunus are the same as humans. if Gwen was ok with them than it was one step closer to less drama in her life. Gwen crossed her arms "no! just her ok" she said . puffing her cheek out

LATER AT NIGHT

it was night time. late night and Octivia couldnt sleep agine. she wanted go to the bath room and ...do it aigne. but she couldnt do to the fact her razer want sharp enough to cut with. she could use on of her teams mates weapones or her dagger but she didnt want to take the time to explane why she was clean her dagger. so she just went to the bath room and looked at her scars. she looked at all her cuts. agine non infected. agine she got mad. raged built up. didint know what to do...the voices where back.  
"cunt" said her father " cherry head cherry head red just how your moms dead" said a group of kids Octivia just cried to the sink. she hated her self for forgetting a new razer. not haveing hte guts to get her dagger witch...  
that when it hit her. she can use her dagger clean the blood with just tp...  
she went to her bed...carefully opening ht case and got her blue dagger infused with fire dust..she went inside the bathroom and put her gown up to finllly do it. she wanted to do it...  
she put the dagger to her thought and the tip making contact. her hands sweaty. cold sweat down her face.

she couldnt go it. she just couldnt. she dropped the dagger down.  
"coward"" said tigress's voice in her head "pussy" said may's

"do it do it do it" said her team chanting all at once.  
she grabbed the dagger and actived the fire dust. she put the tip of it to her gut. the fire buring her skin. this was new pain to her. she slowly put it deeper in to her gut the blood oozing around and the cut being cuterlizing it hurt like hell. ...  
she put the night gown back cleaning up her mess and putting her wepone back in the case till she heard someone say her name "Octavia?" she turned around to see dew waking up. she turned around to see her friend rubbing her eye.  
"oh hey dew" she said. scard...  
"why where you getting your dagger?" she asked. she thought of a lie.  
"oh cause i saw a spider and i killed it" she said with a fake smile. and still a bit crying.  
"oh seem lagit" she said going back to sleep...  
the next day Ocativa open the closet to tigeress's "room" saw that she was up and wake. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...11!" she said with a smiled looking at Octavia with a smiled.  
the red head smileing back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: BETA READER WANTED :)**_

tigress was in the room. Octiaiva Gwen and Nebulia left to get food. clothes and other things they needed to do. Gwen made dew watch the fanusus girl. Dew didn't want to but she was forced. Dew just kept her in the closet. dew was painting.

one of her favriote hobbies. something that she was really great at. she took pride in it. she got a paint bored and her paint burshes. she got her bored and was about the get a penical and a rule. she got the ruler on the bored and was about to draw a straight line but winched because she heard tigress yelled out

"29!" she said yelled out. its been 3 days sense she was able to count to 10. dew got annoyed at her yelled messing up her line.

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP" she yelled out to the girl. she heard the girl say quite. this made her happy. she began to draw her spear slowly. half way when she realized that tigress was way to quite. at some point she would hear her yell out something like

"20!"

or come out of the closet and asked "whats this"

but she didn't

this made Dew worried. some she dropped what she was doing and open the closet door. she was shocked to see the girl...with a pencil and paper. she saw all kinds of pitures on the ground.

so many of them where sad faces. she looked at how many there where. she picked one one and looked at it, there where wet dots all over all of them . she also saw the girl on the floor. sleeping. the girls ears where drooped down in sadness and her cheeks still had freash tears but was still breathing ...peacefully. b ut her breathing was not normal. what she saw next was not...great.

she saw the girls side. full of bruses . all purple and black. each about the size of the palm of her hand.

dew bend over to feel it. and she saw the girl wince in pain. dew had eyes had widend at this whole thing.

"me me bad mme bad" she said mumbling. she wasn't sleeping. she was closeing her eyes doing what. only Tigress would know.

"tigress?" dew asked. the girl woke up. her eyes shooting got up and saw dew

"dew?" she said/  
"tigress what did you do?" she said shaking in fear.

the girl raised an eye brow

"me made sad face. I hate not being to count" she said puffing out her cheeks. dew yeleed at her

"what about your side?"

tigress liftes up her shirt and looked at it.  
"oh see me doing a thing hurts me .me do thing so me can do pic faster" Dew rasied an eye brow but realizing what she meant. an semblance

she didn't really think about it. but she has an aura. an semblance. but she wanted to change the subject. realzing that tigress was getting mad over her not getting to 30. she also knew that she liked to draw/

just like her she drew to express herself. dew sighed wanting to make a deal with the girl

"if we draw something would you take a nap" " dew asked and tigress said

"we draw me want to do " tigress sais her eyes went wide. her ears perked up. dew giggled at this

she was warming up to the girl. she saw that this girl. was not like a normal fanusu. she same type that put her in a orpange . killed her older sister.

she was ...diffent

she was ...a child. something that she didn't have a chance to do kid stuff. just...live fight and surivie

"So what do you want to draw tigress?" dew asked getting a pencial and paper .

tigress put a figure on her chin. she was deep in thought

"oh oh me wants a um this" she said she said making a smile on her face and dw laughed

"is that you can do faces?" dew asked teaseing the girl. she took the pencle and and ruler

"now watch me and you can do your turn ok?" dew asked with a smile .

dew bepane to draw a very realistic flower. as Tigress was in awe. with each and every stock dew was putting her heart and soul into the drawing.

"see there so much you can draw" dew said. she looked at the girl her ears drooped and her eyes where wide

"pretty" she said. this made dew giggle. she got a thing of paint and some brushs

"why don't you give it some color" she said giving it to the girl.

it was a mess.

after words the stem was purple and yellow and the peddles where all kids of color. you couldt tell that the outline drawing was super realistic.

but dew say the buity in it still

"me want to more drawing!" she said puffing out her

dew obliged

later

nebula ,Gwen and Octivia got back with begs of food cloths and other stuff they came in to the sight on the girl play tic tac to.

"I WIN!" tigress said with 3 o's in a row and Dew with a smile

"good job tigeress" she said

the room was a mess. there was so many diffenrte kinds of pictues on the floor . paint on the sides of there cheeks both girl laughing. not noticing the girl being back. tigress looked at the floor with her finger on her bottom lip.

"30!" she said pointing to the paper . and that right they use 30 pieces of paper so far. and dew knew this and clapped

"Yawwww you did it tigress" Gwen said the two girl turned around to see the others of there team

"hi nebula Octavia and gwen" she said with a smiled at her

"hi tigress. I see you had fun" she said. and tigress had a fat smile

"yes me did me learned to count up to 30 and shapes" she messing up the word learned.

"aw that great tigress" Gwen said sitting down next to her and Dew. she saw the game of tic tac tow it was easy to see that Dew let tigress win that game witch made her smile. glad that Dew saw her point of view.

Octavia. she didn't know what to think. she ...didn't feel better but in away. tigress needed her...and having the other two care and take care of her...she was happy yo knpw when she was gone. tigress will be ok.

"


End file.
